


【翔润】Game Rules 10（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 10（ABO）

紧张。

很紧张。

非常紧张。

非常特别紧张。

松本润坐在“蜂蜜公爵”的二楼，浑身上下都写满了这个词——

紧张。

这可是我和翔君的第一次正式约会啊！绝对，绝对不能出状况！

已经准备好了抑制剂，衣服和裤子没有什么问题，包的颜色和鞋正相配。

之前就有医生说过，心情会影响内分泌，松本润还对这个说法嗤之以鼻，现在验证到自己身上，由不得他不信了。

自从上次和樱井翔见面以后，这近两周的时间，他都没有进入过发情期。

因为自小身体不好经常生病，松本润的分化来得特别晚。

就在他已经习惯了作为一个Beta生活很多年之后，命运给他开了一个大大的玩笑。

原来他是个Omega。

自分化完成开始，他的发情期就和其他的Omega不一样。不是一个月一次固定的那几天，而是十分的混乱且不规律，最长间隔不超过二十天，最短间隔只有五天，每次不超过四十八小时。

也不是说松本胜雄强制性让他注射的那种抑制剂让他的发情期变得更加不规律，只是松本一家都没把这件事放在心上特意给他调理过身体罢了。

发情期紊乱需要入院治疗，至少要耗费四个月。

没人有这个闲心。

松本润也没钱支付这比昂贵的治疗费。

说起这件事，松本润就会觉得可悲又可笑，谁能想到，松本家的大少爷，从小锦衣玉食，会连一笔二百万日元的治疗费都交不起呢。

但事实就是，他可以享受松本家的住宅，松本家的司机保镖助理帮佣，想去什么地方都可以，他手里所有的信用卡都是副卡，可以随意消费，但是消费的每一笔账单都会清清楚楚明明白白地以短信的方式报告给松本三郎。

但他没有自己的存款。

连钱包都是每天出门前佣人交给他的，里面准备好了各种面值的钞票，还有他常用的信用卡副卡。

松本三郎从没有因为松本润花钱大手大脚什么的责备过他，这一点，松本三郎和很多家长一样，认为Omega应该富养，这样嫁出去之后才不会显得小家子气。

也就是因为这个，让松本润连挥霍都失去了兴趣。

他也曾想过去银行悄悄办一张储蓄卡，但是东京范围内的所有银行，松本三郎和松本胜雄都有认识的高层，只要松本润个人账户的信息出现在了他们银行的系统里，账户就会被冻结掉。

试了两三次之后，松本润也就放弃了。

反正也不缺吃喝，就这么着吧。

 

樱井翔是提前十分钟到的，没想到松本润早已经坐在二楼等着他了。

“抱歉抱歉，润，我来晚了。”

“啊没有，是我来早了才对。”松本润回过神，抬眼看了一下樱井翔，对上那双亮晶晶的眼睛，又补充了一句，“翔……君。”

果然看见樱井翔一下子就笑开了。润叫我“翔君”的声音，真好听。

眯眯眼，大门牙，笑的时候本来很溜的肩膀不自觉地微微上下耸动。

跟他少年时代的样子，一模一样。

樱井翔就低着头看着松本润笑，对方英挺的眉毛，含着光的上目线，微嘟着嘴巴以及不确定的小语气，都让他欢喜，更不用说对方那水果般清爽宜人又甜蜜的信息素了。

看着笑得止不住的樱井翔，松本润也露出了一个笑容，洁白整齐的一排上牙不再隐藏于嘴唇之后，而是肆意暴露在空气中，散发着珠贝一样的光泽。

不行了，忍不住了。

樱井翔这回遵从于自己的内心，俯下身去。

最后一个吻轻轻落在了松本润的额头。

本来是要亲嘴唇的，但是他看见了松本润下意识的吞咽动作，临时改了地方。

如果接吻让你紧张，那我可以等，只要不是厌恶和我接吻就好。

对方的嘴唇带着灼人的温度印在了松本润光洁的额头上，让他整张脸都烧了起来。

这个吻既让他欣喜，又有些微微的失落。

我，我也不是故意要抗拒的……只是一双凑过来的唇，让他潜意识中，浮现出了松本胜雄那张令他厌恶的脸。

除了松本胜雄对他那种病态的占有之外，樱井翔是第二个吻了他嘴唇的人，在他毫无防备的时候。

我也想满怀期待地闭上眼睛，感受着恋人慢慢接近，将一个充满爱意的吻落在我的唇瓣啊！但是，真的非常对不起，翔君，现在的我，还做不到。

“那么紧张干什么啊润，我又不会吃了你。”樱井翔落座之后，看着情绪有些低落又在尽量掩饰的松本润，笑着调侃了一句。

“哪，哪有紧张！”

“还说你不紧张，看，都吃螺丝了！”

“没，没有！真的不是紧张！”

“紧张也没什么啦！第一次被男朋友吻都会紧张的，我知道。”

“哦？那樱井桑说说，你都交往过几个对象啊？对方是男是女是Alpha，Beta还是Omega？”

“呃……”樱井翔完全没想到被反将了一军，顿时卡壳了。

看着樱井翔一脸纠结到底要不要说的模样，松本润再也忍不住，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

“翔君，你这样，好可爱……”照顾我的情绪，没有在意为什么我对接吻有所排斥，用言语来化解尴尬，这样的你，真的好可爱。

“哇！我居然这么有魅力吗？第一次约会就让男朋友觉得好可爱？”

“你……翔君！”

“哈哈哈哈哈——”

松本润光顾着和瞬间拉近了很多距离的樱井翔聊天，甚至都没空仔细考虑一下，三周多发情期都没有来，到底意味着什么。

 

樱井翔一边喝着拿铁，一边看坐在他对面的松本润。

好喜欢。

吃蛋糕时候的认真模样喜欢，喝咖啡时候下意识舔嘴唇的动作喜欢，发型喜欢，长相喜欢，信息素的味道喜欢。

都——好喜欢。

松本润被这炽热的目光灼得浑身不自在，简直不知道勺子要怎么往嘴里送了。

“翔君，”索性丢了勺子大大方方看过去，虽然脸还红着，松本润还是清清嗓子开了口，“翔君下午有什么想去的地方吗？”

“唔，有啊。”

你刚怎么不说！忍不住在心里翻了个大白眼，樱井桑，你是等着我问呢，等着我问呢，还是等着我问呢？

“刚刚本来想说的，一直看着你，就忘啦。”社团里的胡作非为和在前男友前女友那里练就的厚脸皮此刻发挥了作用，樱井翔面色如常，语气如常的说出了让松本润脸更红的话。

“那，那翔君想去什么地方？”松本润嗫喏了一下，端起咖啡掩饰着害羞得神色，眼睛乱瞟就是不敢看樱井翔。

啊，樱井翔还漏下了一点，松本润叫自己“翔君”时候的样子，尤其喜欢。

那种满心的依恋都化作两个音节从嘴里被轻吐出来，连语气里都带着欣喜，没有逃过樱井翔的耳朵。

润，看样子，你比你表现出来给我看的，还要喜欢我啊。

松本润纠结了再纠结，到底要不要跟樱井翔谈恋爱，甚至产生过不要让翔君爱上自己的消极想法，却还是败给了自己的心，那颗鲜活的、跳动着的器官，拼了命地想要靠近那个拥有着整片松林的男人。

想让他成为，我的翔君。

那就放纵一次吧，谈个恋爱就够了，就算我们以后成为仇人，就算没有机会步入婚姻的殿堂，这份记忆给我，就能够成为我一生的救赎了。

“咱们去游乐园吧！”樱井翔兴致勃勃。

“哈？”完全超出松本润预料的回答，不仅打断了他的胡思乱想，也成功地让他惊呼出声。

“现在都三点半了，咱们赶到最近的游乐园，人家也就关门了吧？”松本润可没记错，东京都附近的所有游乐园，可都在下午五点的时候清园啊。

别问松本润是怎么知道的。家里给他安排的那些相亲对象，十个有七个把第一次见面的地点约到了游乐园，以为这样能够讨得松本润的欢心。松本润的确玩得挺开心的，有人花钱买票，替他排队，免费的金主加劳动力，不用白不用。

疯玩一天之后，一般他都会给出同样的答复，“让我再考虑考虑。”

考虑着考虑着就考虑拒绝了。

因着这个，松本润玩遍了这些游乐场。

后来再有人把相亲地点定在游乐场，他就干脆果断地拒绝了，理由是“你的约会想法太老套”，实际上，是他已经玩腻了。

“正常是这样的没错，不过，”樱井翔一脸“就猜到你会这么说”的表情，得意的小样子甚至有些欠揍，“最近东京红叶谷在举办灯会，因为害怕人太多出危险，消息就没有公开出去。入场券也是限量发放的，有人送了我两张，灯会一直开到夜里十二点，咱们现在开车过去，正好能赶上日落，我知道有一个看夕阳的绝佳地方，你觉得呢，润？”

听到“灯会”这个词的时候，松本润眼睛就亮了，极少有人知道，他最喜欢的事，就是天黑以后，站在自己房间的阳台上，端着一杯红酒，欣赏那万家灯火。

翔君会知道这件事情吗？应该，是巧合吧……

看见松本润忙不迭地点头，樱井翔为猜中了对方的心思而高兴着。他的确不知道松本润非常喜欢各色各样的灯光，他只是在第一次五个人一起吃饭的时候，发现松本润研究了好半天包间里挂着的灯，还询问了一下店员，似乎想知道灯具是在什么地方买的。

樱井翔就将这件事情放在了心上，正巧红叶谷借着秋天枫叶最美的时候举办了限量发售入场券的灯会，他就托家里在那有股份的妻夫木给他弄了两张票。

约会选在今天，也是因为今晚有花车游行。

那可是比挂在树上的各式灯笼要壮观一万倍的景色。

 

夕阳渐渐沉入群山之后，将所有的树叶都染成了金黄。

在那一抹耀眼的光辉即将被吞没的时候，樱井翔不动声色地靠近了因为空旷平台上的冷风而有些缩着肩膀的松本润。

然后摘下了戴在脖子上的围巾，围在了对方的脖子上。

蓦地被松针和松香的味道包围，松本润瞬间大脑就一片空白。

这是他日思夜寐都想要被环绕着的味道啊！做梦都想拥有这一片松林，连做梦都明白，这是自己不能、也没有资格拥有的一片松林。

松林，松本，同样是带着“松”这个字，为什么这松林的味道不属于我，也能让我绝了这命中注定缘分的妄想。我宁愿爱上自己的信息素，成为日日跪坐在池边欣赏着自己水中倒影的纳西索斯，也不愿意有这么个活生生的人站在我的面前，可望而不可及。

“润？润？”樱井翔的声音仿佛从天边传来，“你怎么哭了？”

回过神来，西边早已不见那个闪耀天体的影子，而自己，则不知在什么时候泪流满面。

“啊，夕阳太美了！真是的，我怎么就哭出来了……”胡乱用手摸了下脸，擦掉那些苦涩的泪，松本润声音里还带着浓浓的哽咽。

太阳已经落山，夜色渐浓，红叶谷里的灯笼，渐次亮起来了。

将脖子上的围巾紧了紧，“翔君不冷吗？”

看着松本润下意识的动作，樱井翔强忍住笑意，“不冷，我今天穿得很多，戴着围巾还热呢！”

“那就好，多谢翔君！”松本润绽放出了一个甜美的笑容，刚才还含着泪的眼睛，现在倒映着樱井翔的容颜。

松本润背对着游览区，寻寻觅觅，百转千回，那人身后，灯火阑珊。

上前一步牵起手，松本润没有拒绝。

两个人缓步走下台阶，迎面撞上了花车游行的队伍。

几层楼高的花车，上面扎满了大大小小的灯笼，有的复古而典雅，有的摩登而现代，五颜六色的灯光闪耀在松本润的眼睛里，仿佛那双眸子中，盈满了银河。

松本润目不转睛地看着花车，樱井翔目不转睛地看着他。

似乎直到这个时候，他才看见了松本润不带有一丝阴霾的笑容。

甚至面对着他，都是有所保留的样子。

樱井翔都有些嫉妒花车了。

不过没关系，他们还没有那么熟，润有所保留也是正常的。

只能这么安慰自己，樱井翔靠得更近了一些，想让松本润的信息素冲淡他满鼻子驳杂的味道。

真的好香啊……

酸酸甜甜的芒果，汁水饱满的荔枝，都仿佛在舌尖绽放。仔细分辨，似乎还夹杂着一丝丝樱花盛开的味道，香气，越来越浓……

樱井翔终于觉得不对了，他扯了一把还沉浸在花车游行中意犹未尽的松本润。

不明所以地转过头，就看见樱井翔面带惊恐，使劲吸了一下鼻子。

芒果馥郁，荔枝甘甜，樱花香在空中弥散，一股熟悉的燥热从后背脊柱直冲脑门，松本润神色大变。

糟了。

 

——TBC


End file.
